


Mercy

by Jh3ma



Series: You are the Music in Me [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jh3ma/pseuds/Jh3ma
Summary: Based on the song Mercy by Brett Young
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: You are the Music in Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> A real short one but I wanted to get something out because life is about to get real hectic for me (and it was even more hectic the last 2+ months).

I’ve never seen a more beautiful woman. I’ve never seen her look as beautiful. Except for when she’s asleep. But she’d been acting weird all throughout dinner. Quieter than usual. Nervous almost. It cast an uneasy feeling on the date.  _ What is going on? Why is she acting like this? We haven’t felt this awkward since our first date. _ I stewed in my thoughts as she led us out of the restaurant, silent. We walked through the park nearby before sitting down at a bench. OUR bench. The bench where I asked her out. The bench where we had our first kiss. The bench where everything big in our relationship has happened.  _ She still looks too nervous. Like she’s uncomfortable and doesn’t know how to say what she wants to say. Wait, is she going to break up with me? Is she going to end it after this long? Is she ending it after a year and a half? Maybe that’s why she’s acting so weird. Come to think of it, she’s been acting slightly off for weeks. _ My breath quickened as I started to panic.  _ How dare she look this good when she’s going to end it. How dare she look so good when she’s about to break me. About to ruin my entire life. _

She looked at me before letting out a sharp breath. “Lex, Lexa breathe.” She spoke softly.

I felt the panic rising and before I could stop it, everything came out. “Clarke” my voice broke, “If you’re going to break my heart right now just do it. Please, just break it if that’s what you’ve decided to do. You’ve been acting weird for weeks and I can’t handle you tip-toeing around me. Just do it. And then if you want to go out and drink away the memories of breaking my heart then do that but don’t call me or tell me you miss me. Just break my heart and please do it quickly and have mercy on my heart. Please, if you ever loved me have mercy.”

She brought her hands up to my face. “Lexa, baby no. I’m not trying to break up with you. Jesus! I don’t ever want to break up with you.”

I let a shuddering breath out. “Then why have you been acting so weird around me? Why have you been so quiet and uneasy around me? Why have you been having those sneaky calls when you think I’m not listening?”

She laughed slightly. “Lex, I’ve been quiet because I’ve been nervous. I’ve been uneasy because I’ve been scared that you’d find out what I was doing. That you’d hear me talking to O and Rae about it all.” She took a deep breath and shifted on the bench before kneeling in front of me, holding my hands. “Lexa, babe, I have had the time of my life the last year and half with you. The last thing on my mind the last few weeks has been breaking up with you.” I watched as she removed her right hand from mine, reaching into her coat. “Babe, I want to do the opposite of that. I’ve been so nervous to figure out how to do this and I thought about our bench and it seemed right. Lex, I want you for the rest of our lives. I choose you every single day. I want to wake up to you and go to sleep with you and experience all of those in between moments forever. I want to be your wife. I want you as my wife. Lexa Woods, would you make me the happiest woman on earth and marry me?”

I looked down at her, ring box opened to the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen in my life. Tears sprung to my eyes as I covered my mouth. I nodded yes and brought her into a deep kiss, breaking it only as we started smiling too big. I smiled at her before whispering, “So, I guess that means you didn’t look this hot to break up with me?”

She pecked my lips before breaking out in a huge smile. “No, I thought I’d have mercy on you and look this hot to get engaged to you.”


End file.
